E se fosse diferente?
by Eu
Summary: No universo de Ranma, algo sempre acontece na hora H, quando Ranma e Akane estão começando a se entender. E se fosse diferente? Minha primeira tentativa no mundo das fanfics. Por favor, revisem!


E se fosse diferente?.. – A jóia do contrário

**Comentários:** A quem possa entender o português...Eu fiquei muito contente quando vi que criaram uma seção para fics em português e fiquei ansiosa para que alguém submetesse algum fic do Ranma aqui. E logo vi que poderia muito bem ter puxado a cadeira e esperado sentada! ^-^ Ao que parece, não há muitos fans do Ranma que escrevam em português. Até acredito que eles existam, mas devam preferir o inglês (para terem reviews, né?). Anyway, cansei de esperar e resolvi escrever eu mesma. Resolvi escrever baseada emuma história de Rumiko Takahashi, mas com um final diferente, só para treinar. Vejam como ficou esta minha primeira tentativa...(espero que alguém tenha a feliz idéia de vasculhar neste canto empoeirado e cheio de teias de aranha da fanfictionet!! :). 

Oh, e esta é a minha primeira história, então sejam gentis nos comentários, ok? Se der certo, até escrevo mais, quem sabe?

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters...If I did, I would be one the richest women in Japan!! ;)

'pensamento'

"fala"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem olhasse pela janela da sala I-F da escola Furinkan neste exato momento, além da costumeira bagunça geral dos alunos em período entre aulas, veria que nem todos participavam da alegre balbúrdia. Uma atraente garota, de cabelos curtos e ar maroto, tinha os olhos fixos na mesa de estudos e as sobrancelhas franzidas, alterando-lhe a beleza do rosto. Qualquer um surpreenderia-se muito se pudesse, neste exato momento, entrar em seus pensamentos e ver que o motivo para tão grande preocupação era o noivo, um ativo rapaz de nome Ranma. O fato de uma moça tão nova já ser comprometida seria uma surpresa por si só, mas na verdade uma surpresa muito menor do que sua verdadeira preocupação: o noivo estava correndo atrás de uma... de uma........

'Sirigaita!! Eu não acredito que Ranma está realmente levando a sério esta batalha pelo amor de Shampoo!!! Ooooohhhh, quando eu puser as minhas mãos naquele safado...' 

Os pensamentos de Akane foram interrompidos pelos murmúrios que seus colegas de classe trocavam à sua volta: "Vocês ouviram a última?"..."É isso mesmo, ouvi dizer de fonte segura que Shampoo livrou-se do Ranma como quem se livra de uma roupa velha"... "E pelo jeito ele não se conforma e continua correndo atrás dela"... "E ela continua ignorando-o solenemente"..."Isto quando ela não usa dos próprios punhos para fazer claro o seu ponto de vista"..."ah, pancada de amor não dói.."... "Karo, seu machista, pervertido!".

'Pervertido...Isto é o que o Ranma é', pensou Akane. 'Mas...algo não parece certo... Shampoo não seria capaz de dar um tratamento tão frio ao Ranma.' Cenas da batalha do dia anterior entre Shampoo e Ranma dançaram-lhe à cabeça, quando após a derrota Shampoo gritou angustiada para Ranma que ele poderia até ser senhor de seu corpo mas nunca de seu coração. 'Ela está se comportando de uma forma muito estranha. Não há outra explicação, isto tem que ser uma cilada!'.

Enquanto isto, em cima do telhado, Ranma sofria com o seu próprio dilema. As palavras de Colônia não lhe saíam da cabeça: "Para que Shampoo declare seu amor imortal a você, você deve primeiro dizer que a ama. Desta forma, ao perder, você ganha." 

'Será tão fácil assim? Mas eu ainda não entendo, o que será que eu fiz para que ela não se interessasse mais por mim?' perguntava-se Ranma.

Neste instante, o alarme do colégio tocou indicando a hora do almoço. Uma sombra incerta sobrevoava as cabeças dos alunos que saíam do prédio em busca de uma sombra nos parques do colégio. O pato, dono da dita sombra, contornou uma árvore e depois fez vários vôos rasantes até encontrar o que procurava. Uma voz feminina familiar o fez mudar o rumo do vôo e aterrisar, para sorte sua, no colo de Nikimo, uma apaixonada por chás e que no exato instante desfrutava das delícias de um calmante chá de camomila. Para sorte do pato. Sim, porque a aterrisagem poderia ser melhor descrita como uma queda livre, que acabou por derrubar todo o líquido da xícara e do bule em cima de ambos o pato e a garota. Que no momento seguinte não eram mais pato e garota, mas sim garoto e garota. Ou melhor, garoto e garota molhados. Mais precisamente, garoto e garota irada molhados e queimados. Sim, sorte do pato. 

"Seu cretino!!" gritou a garota, agora em pé e brandindo o bule ameaçadoramente na direção do garoto. "Era a minha melhor marca de chá! Orgânica! Maravilhosa! Colhida especialmente para mim! E que me custou a mesada de três meses para conseguir comprar!!!" Cada frase era pontuada por uma batida seca e dolorida na cabeça do garoto, ou melhor, Mousse. 

"Ai, ai! Desculpe-me" BONK "Ai, ai, foi sem querer.." BONK "Ahhh, ai." BONK, BONK, BONK!

"Hunf!" Uma vez satisfeita com o castigo, Nikimo deu às costas ao intrometido e saiu resmungando sobre Nerima, seus lunáticos e sobre os subúrbios de Nova Iorque serem melhores para se viver. 

Não querendo perder mais tempo, Mousse imediatamente virou-se para onde se lembrava de ter ouvido a voz da pessoa com quem precisava falar urgentemente, Akane. 

" Akane, você precisa me entender. Escute-me!"

"Hei, Mousse, desde quando eu me pareço com a estátua velha do diretor da escola? Eu estou aqui!" Gritou Akane 'Francamente, Mousse podia usar os óculos sempre, pouparia muuiiitoo trabalho. Mas daí não se poderia ver seus belos olhos...' pensou uma agora encabulada Akane.

Mais alguns minutos, Mousse e Akane estavam sentados frente à frente, no gramado do colégio, discutindo seriamente as notícias que Mousse havia trazido. 

"Jóia da emoção contrária?" perguntou Akane, confusa.

Brandindo os braços agitadamente, Mousse revelou o terrível segredo "Sim, a Jóia da emoção contrária, ou jóia revertora, ou ainda jóia do contrário, é uma relíquia da civilização Amazona, passada de geração em geração ao longo dos séculos, de mãe para filha, avó para neta, sempre em segredo. É um poderoso artefato, capaz de controlar as emoções humanas e alterar o curso do destino. Conta-se que muitos casamentos e tratados entre povos inimigos foram feitos sob a sua influência. Quando usada com o lado correto para cima, é capaz de aumentar todo sentimento de amor, fazendo com que as pessoas expressarem suas emoções mais livremente. Quando invertida, seu efeito é o oposto, capaz de transformar o amor mais puro em ódio terrível e devastador." 

"Então deve ter sido isto, Shampoo devia estar sob o efeito da jóia quando atacou Ranma dois dias atrás, e ontem na luta. Só assim o seu comportamento se explica." Ansiosamente, temendo pelo pior, Akane levantou-se de imediato. "Precisamos alertar o Ranma!" 'E assim terminar com esta encenação toda', pensou logo depois. E que também seria ótimo que Ranma parasse de perseguir a amazona, este pensamento logo posto de lado por Akane.

Neste exato instante, algo insólito começou acontecer. Envelopes cor-de-rosa gentilmente caíam do céu sem nuvens, por todo o pátio de Furinkan. Uma pequenafigura montanda num bastão podia ser vista ao longe, mas passou desapercebida pelos dois adolescentes, que tinham agora algo mais com que se ocupar. O conteúdo dos envelopes inflamou ambos os espíritos ao ponto da temperatura local imediata ter subido quase 5°C! Dentro um texto lacônico anunciava:

_Hoje à noite somente!_

_Ranma Saotome declara seu amor por Shampoo._

_Hora: Hoje depois da escola_

_Local: Neko Hanten_

_Todos estão convidados como testemunha_

_Por favor, trajes formais_ _requeridos_

_Comida e bebida à vontade._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tchan, tchan! E aí, o que acharam? É, eu sei, bem simples e até agora o que eu praticamente fiz foi só recontar a história de Rumiko com algumas pequenas alterações. Eu tinha a intenção de fazer uma oneshot fic, mas acabei decidindo-me por separar a história em 3 capítulos. Não creio que vou precisar mais do que isto. 

Ah, se por algum acaso do destino vcs resolverem escrever para a minha conta de hotmail, por favor, deixem bem claro no subject que é sobre a fic. Eu recebo muita tranqueira na minha conta e quase todo dia tenho que deletar mais de 50 emails de propaganda. Oh,vida....Se não estiver muito claro, eu posso deletar sem querer...Ah, acho bom avisar, sou uma negação quando se trata de responder a emails...Eu tendo a escrever emails muito gds e no final das contas acabo não respondendo a nenhum. Anyway, revisem!!! Até o próximo capítulo. 


End file.
